Neptune
Neptune is the 35th map released in Combat Arms, during the 11/17/11 Content Update. Available Game Modes The game modes that can be played on this map are: *Elimination *Elimination Pro *One Man Army *Capture the Flag *Spy Hunt *Quarantine Regen Overview Both Bravo and Alpha teams each start at opposite sectors of the map. There are four levels that are accessible to the player. The Basement, F-2, F-3, and F-4. The F levels are mainly use to snipe across the map. Several sliding doors on the F-levels can protect the player from incoming shots. Each door steps out onto a balcony where players can get no cover from opposing snipers, as the balcony railings, and the signs of them have been removed in the 15/12/11 maintenance, along with easier access to opposite sides, along with more cover along each of he catwalks. On F-4, there is a open window that leads to a high bridge across the map to the opposing side. The Basement level has three main rooms. There are the regular sliding doors that provide a sniping balcony (though it is inadvisable to snipe from so low on the map). A small green door that has been left ajar leads to a control room where players can take cover from various pieces of equipment. The next room is a storage building. This is where most of the subterranean fighting will take place. Players can climb onto huge storage tanks and snipe from the top. Two sliding metal doors like the ones in Death Room are at each entrance. The ground floor, (that is the area located around the submarine) can be accessed during Quarantine Mode via ladders and falling (through the latter is not recommended unless you fall in the water). This area simply has several crates that you can get on top of. Also there are several platforms that you can jump onto from the skyways. Some people camp on this platforms and will jump into the water to escape infected. The map is perfectly symmetrical. Trivia *The name of the operation is a reference to the fact that there's a submersible present (Neptune is the Roman God of the Sea). *This map may also be a vague reference to a recent real-life operation that resulted in the death of a well-known terrorist leader *Just as Dredge has the words "Sector A" etched on the walls there, Neptune has "Sector R" etched here. *This map can now be played in Quarantine. *If a player attempts to access the submarine area of the map, they will hit the floor with critical fall damage (comparable to jumping off the high roof in Ghost Town). *This map was actually released before Combat Arms in Sudden Attack, a Korean FPS game Nexon has bought recently. *Nexon removed the basement during a 2012 update for unknown reasons. *This map was featured in the Map of the Day Event on March 4th. *This is the only map where a human can swim in the water, albeit only in Quarantine Regen. Media neptune1.jpg neptune5.jpg neptune7.jpg Neptune_(2).jpg|Neptune in Quarantine Regen. Category:Maps Category:Quarantined Map Category:2011